Your Pleasure
by Oh Hana-ya
Summary: [REPOST] "Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, Baby. Menjilat penis lelaki lain, membiarkan vaginamu di tusuk pria lain sambil aku menontonmu. Aku akan memenuhi itu semua"/ CHANBAEK - HUNKAI/ PWP -DIRTY TALK/ Girl!Baekhyun - foursome/NC21/
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Chanyeol - Baekhyun ( Chanbaek), Sehun -Kai (Hunkai)

Warning: girl!Baekhyun, foursome, dirtytalk

Summary: pwp, ide random, tulisan pertama

-HAPPY CHANBAEK-

PROLOG

Baekhyun terengah di sebelah kekasihnya yang sama-sama sedang mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Baju di lantai yang sudah terkoyak, sprei yang berantakan, borgol yang menggantung di kepala ranjang, menunjukkan betapa 'panas' aktifitas mereka yang baru berakhir beberapa menit lalu.

"Baekkie, minggu depan kau ulang tahun. Kau ingin hadiah apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun yang basah karena teringat.

"Beri aku kejutan yang menyenangkan, Channie" Baekhyun menjawab sambil matanya terpejam, karena lelah dan menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah dinding di mana foto-foto tertempel di situ. Lalu senyumnya mengembang penuh arti saat melihat fotonya berdua dengan sahabat terdekatnya, Sehun dan Kai...


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi apa hadiahku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tangannya bersedekap. Chanyeol dengan senyumnya hanya menunjuk pada dua pria yang duduk di di sofa apartemennya.

"Kau sudah menunjuknya 2 kali, dan aku tidak paham apa hubungannya dengan dua teman homo mu itu" Chanyeol menatap 2 sahabatnya dengan wajah seolah berkata 'maafkan kekasihku' dan kedua pria itu tampak tidak keberatan.

"Begini, gadis manis. Kami adalah hadiahmu, karena kami akan memenuhi fantasi gilamu yang menurut Chanyeol tidak masalah untuk dicoba asal bersama kami. Tenang saja, kami 'bersih' kalau kau khawatir" Sehun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara. Sedangkan kekasih lelakinya, Jongin, tampak gelisah dan hanya menunduk.

"Sayang, jangan khawatir, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita, jadi aku tidak akan berubah haluan" bisik Sehun pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya

"Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, Baby. Menjilat penis lelaki lain, membiarkan vaginamu di tusuk pria lain sambil aku menontonmu. Aku akan memenuhi itu semua" bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang mendengarnya.

"Dan kau tidak akan menyesal, percayalah penis mereka berdua cukup besar" bisik Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"K-kau tau punya mereka besar?" Cicit si gadis.

"Oh tentu saja, saat kuliah dulu kami satu asrama. Dan lelaki sering mandi bersama asal kau tau"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, hingga gadis itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau mau mulai sekarang? Atau kau mau aku memulai membuatmu 'panas' dulu?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku mau, Sayang. Aku mau penis-penis mereka dalam mulutku" oh ini yang Chanyeol suka, tatapan nakal gadis kecilnya.

"Buka bajumu" perintah Chanyeol.

Dan inilah rencannya, dia kan foreplay dengan Baekhyun, memberikan tontonan gratis pada kedua sahabatnya sampai mereka berdua ereksi.

Baekhyun mulai melucuti bajunya perlahan sampai tersisa thong warna hitam dan bra hitam yang membuat payudaranya menyembul sexy. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menghadap kearah dua sejoli yang masih setia menjadi penonton.

"Kau lihat ini, hm? Dada ini selalu membuatku gemas" Chanyeol menekan kedua payudara Baekhyun hingga nampak terhimpit. Lalu tangan besarnya semakin turun ke pinggang dan menarik celana dalam Baekhyun hingga bagian tengahnya yang tipis itu tenggelam di dalam labia Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu menahan erangannya.

"Oh, dan ini bagian terbaik dari semuanya, yang tersembunyi di dalam sini benar-benar membuatku lupa diri. Ah sayang sekali kalian tidak tertarik pada vagina. Tapi kali ini kalian harus mencicipinya" tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Perlahan Sehun mulai meremas paha Kai dan menjalar hingga ke selangkangannya.

"Hun-ah.." Kai mendesah pelan. Sehun mulai menurunkan celana Jongin hingga penis yang setengah tegak itu mencuat. Sehun tidak berhenti mengelus penis Jongin, tidak mengindahkan Jongin yang tampak ingin menutupi daerah privatenya. Hei, tentu saja dia malu, baru kali ini dia menunjukkan penis di depan wanita.

"Kau ingin mencobanya, Baek?" tanya Sehun dengan suara menggoda, Baekhyun yang seluruh tubuhnya sedang dijamah Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kemarilah" panggil Sehun, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekejap dan lelaki itu melepaskannya. Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah sofa dan gadis itu langsung berjongkok di depan Jongin. Baekhyun terkejut saat tangan Sehun yang tadinya mengurut penis Jongin kini memegang tangannya dan membawa tangan mungilnya ke penis Jongin.

Seperti tersihir, Baekhyun memegang penis Jongin, penis lelaki pertama selain Chanyeol yang dia pegang. Jongin menatap Sehun seolah meminta pertolongan. Dan sungguh itu kesalahan, karena Sehun langsung memagut bibir tebal Jongin, tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang malu karena disentuh orang lain dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Kai, it's okay. Nikmati saja, aku di sini" bisik Sehun setelah melepas ciuman panasnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa Jongin sudah mulai relax, semakin berani menyentuh penis pria itu. Kini jarinya bermain dengan kulup Jongin di penis takbersunat itu. Setelah lubang kencingnya terlihat, Baekhyun menjilatnya sedikit dan merasakan Jongin bergetar.

"Eunghh.." lenguh Jongin, kenikmatannya tidak hanya dari lidah Baekhyun yang mengitari ujung penisnya yang sensitif, tetapi tangan kekasihnya yang nakal mulai masuk ke dalam kausnya dan mencubit-cubit pelan putingnya.

"Enak, Sayang?" Bisik Sehun seduktif.

"En..nakh.." jawab Jongin terbata.

Baekhyun mulai berani memasukkan penis tebal Jongin ke dalam mulutnya, dan tangannya bermain pada kedua bola yang menggantung di bawah.

"Bolamu besar juga, Kai. Aku membayangkan dia punya sperma yang banyak" Baekhyun berkata setelah melepas penis Jongin. Dan kini gadis itu tertarik pada bola kembar, Jongin hanya bisa mengerang saat mulut Baekhyun mulai melumat bolanya bergantian.

"Aaah~ ssssh...sakit..hhh" Jongin merasa sedikit perih karena Baekhyun yang gemas mulai menggigiti buah zakar Jongin.

"Ssst..tahan sedikit" Sehun berusaha menenangkan dengan menghisap cuping telinga Jongin, titik sensitifnya.

"Baek, jilat garis yang ada di buah zakar sampai ke ujung penisnya" perintah Sehun, Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak lalu mencari garis yang di maksud Sehun. Baekhyun melihatnya, garis yang tampak dari pertengahan bola kembar itu sampai ke ujung penis. Dengan patuh, Baekhyun menjilatnya sampai ke kepala penis Jongin.

"Gg..aa..aah!" Jongin rasanya hampir meledak karena jilatan itu, Baekhyun tidak menjilatnya sekali saja, Baekhyun mengakhiri jilatan ketiganya di garis itu dengan mengulum penis Jongin sampai habis.

"Aaah...aah.. aku hampir..kel..uaaarr" teriak Jongin frustasi. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mengocok batang Jongin semakin kuat, mulutny juga menghisap semakin dalam hingga pipinya mencekung. Sehun membantu dengan menjilati leher Jongin dan memelintir kedua puting kekasihnya.

"H..hhun..Sehuuun! CUUUUUUM!" Jongin berteriak, badannya melengkung saat pelepasannya datang. Sperma kentalnya muncrat hingga ke rambut dan Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum puas melihat orgasme Jongin, sungguh teriakan Jongin yang memanggil namanya membuat adik kecilnya berdiri.

Chanyeol? Dengan duduk bersandar di sofa yang lain sambil mengelus gembungan di celananya. Kekasihny sangat hot saat mengulum penis besar di mulutnya, tidak mungkin dia tidak terangsang.

Adegan berlanjut pada Sehun yang kini sudah melepas celananya dan membuat Baekhyun takjub karena panjangnya penis sahabat Chanyeol itu. Sedangkan Jongin terkulai lemas setelah pelepasannya.

"Kau suka, hm?" Kata Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang berlutut di bawahnya.

"Tampar aku dengan pisang besarmu, Hun-ah" rajuk Baekhyun. Sehun menyeringai, dipegangnya batang beruratny dan dengan senang dia menggerakkan ke arah pipi Baekhyun.

Plak!

"Hmmmh..." Sehun sedikit menggeram karena ujung penisnya mengenai mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Plak!

Sekarang pipi kiri Baekhyun terkena jejak precum Sehun.

"Fuck! Wajahmu benar-benar, Byun!"

Dan dengan kasar Sehun menarik rambut Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu terkejut, tanpa aba-aba lelaki pucat itu melesakkan penis panjangnya di mulut Baekhyun.

"Sssh...Aah..teruussh Baekh...masukkan terus" tanpa peduli, Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, Baekhyun tidak diam, tangannya bergerak meremas keras bola kembar Sehun dan membuat pria itu mengumpat.

"Damn! Chanyeol, kau mengajari gadismu dengan benar. Aah! Lebih dalaam.. Baekk.." Sehun menyodoknya makin keras. Dalam hati, Baekhyun tertawa bangga, geraman lelaki bersuara berat seperti ini benar-benar kesukaannya. Baekhyun memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Sehun sampai ke pangkal tenggorokny. Sungguh, Sehun benar-benar kewalahan, Baekhyun menservisenya dengan luar biasa.

"Aggh...Enak sekali, Baekh...teruush, Sayang.. telaan" ya, mengoral 2 penis lain selain Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapat pengalaman berbeda. Kai yang pasrah dan hanya mendesah, sedangkan Sehun kasar dan sangat vokal. Sedangkan Chanyeol biasanya akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan memujinya.

Mendengar suara Sehun, tanpa sadar kejantanan Jongin mulai mengeras. Chanyeol yang menyadari, menyeringai nakal dan mendekati lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Kau juga ingin dirangsang, Kai-ah?" Jongin kaget saat Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya hingga menungging.

Plak!

"Ah!" Jongin berteriak karena tamparan di pantatnya. Panas. Tapi enak.

Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Jongin, menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkan mereka dan terkejut mendapati Jongin yang menungging dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan Baekhyun segera melepas celananya yang tampak menggembung. Oh, itu 'pisang' kesukaan Baekhyun. Besar. Keras. Belum lagi bentuknya yang agak melengkung karena terlalu panjang.

"Hai, hun. Aku ingin mencicipi lubang kekasihmu" bukan, itu bukan permintaan tapi itu kemauan. Dan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa keberatan. Sementara Baekhyun masih mengurut batang Sehun sambil melihat Chanyeol yg perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anal Jongin.

"Kau pasti sudah sering dimasuki Sehun, jadi aku tidak perlu pemanasan lagi, Kai" dan Kai hanya mengangguk pasrah, dalam hati dia gugup menunggu 'bentuk' baru memasuki lubang ketatnya.

Melihat Kai, mulai pasrah, Sehun yang tidak tahan lagi segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga dia telentang di sofa.

"Ayo, kita mulai sobat" pandang Sehun ke arah Chanyeol.

Seola menghitung dalam hati, secara bersamaan Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Jongin, dan Baekhyun mendapat tusukan kasar dari Sehun di vaginanya.

"Hyaaa~ aaauuh.." Baekhyun berteriak manja, bagaimana tidak, Sehun langsung menggerakkan penisnya dengan membabi buta, tanpa pemanasan. Walaupun Baekhyun terangsang dengan kegiatan oral sex tadi, tapi belum cukup pelumas di lubang senggamanya.

Sedangkan Kai..

"Euunghhh... p..peniss..muuh..aaaah" lelaki tan itu mendesah penuh nikmat, penis Chanyeol yang agak bengkok langsung menemukan prostatnya, biasanya penis Sehun butuh waktu mencari posisi titik nikmag itu.

"Ooh..euumhh.. vagina mu enak juga, Baek..hh.. pantas Chanyeol suka sekali memasukimu" racau Sehun sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

"Yeah, dan ini..aahh..anal sex yang hebaath..rasanya penisku di peraas.. terussh..Kai. Ketatkan lagiih" Chanyeol takkalah bernapsu, sedang kedua orang yang ditusuk hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah keenakan. Kai yang menungging bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, wajah penuh kenikmatan.

Gerakan Chanyeol makin cepat, disertai geraman bagaikan anjing kawin, dia terus memompakan penisnya, sampai membuat Kai terlonjak-lonjak.

"Kai..aku hampirrh..eengh...lagiih, ketaatkan.. uugh.." Chanyeol sudah taktahan lagi. Detik terakhir dia melepas penisnya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengocok penisnya sendiri. Baekhyun yang telentang menerima sodokan Sehun, melihat kekasihnya mendekat, seolah tau saat chanyeol berdiri di dekatnya dia ikut membantu mengocok kejantanan besar itu menunggu sarinya keluar.

"Iyaah..aaah..berikaan sperma mu, Sayangh.. semuaaah untukku" Baekhyun berkata sambil terengah.

"Spermaku baekkh.. terima in-AAAAAGHHH!" Chanyeol melolong panjang saat cairannya meluncur keluar dan memuncrati wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terengah, puas. Melihat wajah kekasihnya sedang dilanda nikmat diserati cairan putih menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sexy.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun melepas penisnya.

"Maaf Baek, aku tidak tega melihat kekasihku menderita" Ya, Sehun bisa melihat penis tegang Kai yang tampak menahan hasrat, sepertinya namja itu hampir klkmaks, tapi dengan ehoisny Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Sehun mendekati Kai yang kini duduk bersandar di sofa sambil tangannya memainkan penisnya sendiri.

"Sayang, kau ingin cum?" Tanya Sehun sambil membelai bibir Kai.

"Sakit, hun~" rajuknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan memberikan double kenikmatan untukmu" bisik Sehun sambil menatap Chanyel dan Baekhyun yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Ya bersenang-senang bagi Baekhyun karena dia baru saja mengadu pada kekasih tingginya.

"Sehun sangat kasar, vaginaku sedikit perih" begitu aduan Baekhyun dan detik berikutnya, si gadis sudah mendesah gila-gilaan karena Chanyeol memulutinya. Baekhyun mengangkang lebar, tangannya menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang menggelitik pahanya. Chanyeol memang ahli memanjakannya, lidahnya yang bermain di lubang merahnya, dan jarinya bermain di klitorisnya membuat Baekhyun melayang.

"Oouh.. channiee..your the best, Sayanggh...lagiih..hissap di situuh.. Nggh.. yaaa" Chanyeol tidak hanya menjilat tp sesekali menyedotnya sampai Baekhyun sudah di titik akhirnya.

"Nyaaaaaa~Aaaah!" Cairannya meluber keluar dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti menjilatinya sampai kedutan di vagina itu berhenti.

"Hah..hh.. luarh..biaasah.." Baekhyun terengah setelah pelepasannya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu beranjak mencium bibir kekasihnya dan memagutnya lembut.

"Kau keluar hanya dengan mulutku begitu cepat, apa Sehun tidak memuaskanmu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Enak, tapi Baekkie suka Channie. Sehun kasar"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kau coba Kai, hm?" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada disebelahnya.

"K-kai?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu. Lalu Sehun menarik Kai, Chanyeol membuat posisi punggung Baekhyun kini bersandar di dadanya, tangan panjabg Chanyeol menarik kedua paha Baekhyun hingga mengangkang lebar.

"Lihatlah, Kai. Vagina wanita, kau belum mencobanya kan? Masukkan penismu di sana" kata Sehun di telinga Kai. Dan bagai kucing yang patuh Kai yang kini sudah melepas semua pakaiannya, naik ke atas sofa dan memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun, dia menatap Chanyeol sejenak dan dibalas anggukan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Euughhh/ Mmhhh..aaah" desah keduanya bersamaan. Kai terlalu pelan memasukkan penisnya, sampai rasanya seluruh dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun bisa merasakan gesekan urat-urat penis itu. Dan Kai yang baru pertama kali merasakan lembabnya vagina wanita. Sangat . Dengan sendirinya pinggulnya ingin bergerak dan terus memompa.

Clokh..clokh..clokh..

Bunyi basah lendir Baekhyun yang disodok batang keras Kai, lelaki itu tidak berhenti menggeram, sementara Baekhyun tidak bisa mendesah karena mulutnya di sumpal oleh bibir Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berperang lidah.

Oh, mana Sehun? Satu-satunya orang yang belum klimaks di sini menegang, melihat bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun sudah lemas dikerjai habis-habisan dan kekasihmya sendiri bagai tidak ingat apa-apa selain kenikmatan di pusat tubuhnya. Ah, dan lihat itu dia bisa dengan jelas melihat lubang anal Kai yang masih berkedut dan sedikit menganga akibat sodokan Chanyeol tadi.

Kai terlalu fokus mengejar klimaks, tanpa dia tau, Sehun sedang menyiapkan penis panjangnya dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba memasukkan ke lubang belakang Kai.

"AaaaH!/ Mmmmmffh.."

Dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Untuk Kai dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa Kai mendorongnya semakin dalam dan membuatnya terbelalak, sedangkan Kai merasakan nikmat ganda.

Ditusuk dan menusuk.

Oh.

Lima menit kemudia yang bisa dilihat adalah Baekhyun yang tangannya meraih kebelakang untuk meremas rambut Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol memelintir kedua puting susunya yang menegang. Kai yang menungging, penisnya tampak keluar masuk vagina Baekhyun, dan Sehun yang taklelah menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti piston dengan sesekali tangan besarnya menapar pantat Kai yang bahkan sudah memerah.

"Aaah...aku tidak kuaath...lagiih" teriak Kai.

"Keluarkan, Sayang. Keluarkan dalam vagina.. semuaanyaa" perintah Sehun.

"Keraas..hh..keras lagiih Kaii" rengek Baekhyun.

Dan Kai bergerak makin kasar, Baekhyun terlonjak, dan Sehun senang saag pantat Kai bergerak mundur semakin membuat penisnya tertanam.

"Cum..cum... akuuh CUUUUUM!" Kai mendongak dan matanya terpejam kuat, sekuat spermanya yang menyemprot dalam ke dalam rahim Baekhyun.

"Jangan lepas, dulu Kaii,, akuuh jugaaaa" Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun, memajukan satu jarinya ke klitoris Baekhyun dan mencubitinya. Surga bagi Baekhyun, tubuhnya menggelepar, kelojotan diperas rasa nikmat.

"AAAAAAGHHH" dan vaginanya banjir.

Sehun memompa anal Kai mencari klimaknya, dan di tusukan ketiga, Sehun melepas tautan penis Kai dari vagina Baekhyun dan membalik tubuh Kai dengan kasar sampai Kai telentang.

"Ini favoritemuh, Kaiiih.. Susu kesukaanmuuh.. Gaaaaaaah!" Sehun menyemprotkan semua sarinya di tubuh Kai.

-HAPPY CHANBAEK

.

.

"Jadi, kau tidak tau juga, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang kini berbaring santai di ruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol. Yah, mereka sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka dua jam lalu. Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun membereskan semua kekacauan ( Kai dan Baekhyun beralasan terlalu lelah), mereka memakan camilan sambil menonton Tv.

"Yeah, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bilang aku diundang untuk pesta ulang tahunmu" kata Kai. Kai melirik Sehun yang kini pahanya menjadi bantal tempat dia tiduran, tangan Sehun membelai rambut Kai.

"Kau terlalu pemalu dan pasti menolak jika aku mengatakannya" kata Sehun.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Channie, aku tidak mau penis lain lagi, tidak mau orang lain lagi. Mau Channie saja" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tentu, Sayang. Tapi lain kali kau yang menuruti mauku ya?"

"Memangnya Channie mau sex seperti apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata puppy nya.

"Sex di balkon misalnya?" dan Baekhyun hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Dasar pasangan gila" batin Sehun dan Kai.

.

END


End file.
